questmsfandomcom-20200214-history
MSWriter: The Root of Evil (Quest Window)
The Root of Evil The following information provided below is the writing in a character's quest window for the quest. Approach Approach: Before I think Winston is curious in learning more about the evil forces that eclipse the darkness. Approach: After Winston has referred me to Bruce to learn more about how his research about the environment may provide information surrounding the evil that broods across the land. History History: Before Bruce seems keen to be engaging in this conversation. History: After Bruce suggests that I visit Shuang at the Excavation Site as her research may provide answers to show what our descriptions of evil can mean when it traverses between environments and spaces. Are we born evil? Are we born evil?: Before I met Shuang at the Excavation Site who may have many things to say about anything and everything bone-related in her field of expertise. Are we born evil?: After Bruce has introduced me to Shuang, a former pupil, as well as a childhood friend of Ayan. Her primary interest revolves around learning about whether the Excavation Site can best support the needs of her research question to understand if people are born evil. She has asked me to collect (100 ≤ x ≤ 200) Dirty Bandage and (150 ≤ x ≤ 250) Skeledog's Bone in order to resolve this problem. Context Context: Before Shuang is currently analysing the objects that were given to her. When she is ready it would be best to return and hear her thoughts on the subject matter. Context: After I have assisted Shuang for her project and was given an incomplete Black Diary. She recommended that I return to Bruce to discuss further matters about this problem. How are we evil? How are we evil?: Before I have given the Black Diary that Shuang to Bruce; Bruce believes that her diary may be useful for his research. Let us return to see what he has to say about her observations. How are we evil?: After Bruce has organised a project to inform the goals of his research. To help him, he has asked for me to gather (200 ≤ x ≤ 300) Iron Boar Armor, (300 ≤ x ≤ 400) Mixed Block, and (150 ≤ x ≤ 250) Dark Drake's Horn. Dark Magic? Dark Magic?: Before After that long haul, Bruce must have appreciated the hard work to help him to ponder and investigate the problem more seriously. It is possible that he might have more to say now, so it is best to visit him once more to check. Dark Magic?: After Bruce suggested that in order to get more input from others on this topic, I consult the opinion of those who can be found in that places that are not on the ground, preferably in places that are close to the sky. Forbidden Secret Forbidden Secret: Before Ericsson in Orbis seemed willing to start a conversation. Forbidden Secret: After Ericsson made assumptions and decided not to continue the conversation. There must be someone else here who would be willing to talk … Why are we evil? Why are we evil?: Before Lisa now appears to be interested and willing to engage in a conversation. I wonder what she has to say about this dilemma. Why are we evil?: After Lisa explained that she wanted to spend more time reading the Black Diary. She has also asked for (300 ≤ x ≤ 500) Lucida Tails; the time needed to collect those items would have been sufficient for her to complete her initial reading and jot down her thoughts. Black Diary Black Diary: Before Lisa has nearly completed her entries in the Black Diary. She will add her last thoughts before she fills the pages completely. Once she is done it is best to go meet her and take back the Black Diary. Black Diary: After Now that Lisa has returned the Black Diary, it may seem that the importance of this item may be more useful for someone like Winston. Completed Winston shared his admiration for the dedication and effort taken in gathering information for the Black Diary and kindly rewarded this exchange. Category:Quest Window